brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Graphic Design/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, pastes pictures onto a poster that says, “I love robots.” A robot, Moby, looks at the poster. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hey, you like it? It's for my new robot mavens club. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Of course you get to be in it, you're my best buddy. Also, the only robot I know. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What is graphic design used for? Sincerely, Macie. An image shows the books, "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" and "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn," a road sign, pages in a magazine, and a web page. TIM: Well, people use graphic design everywhere. You can see it in books, road signs, magazines, the internet, and tons of other places. Graphic design is essentially a form of visual communication. It uses words, images, and symbols to convey an idea. Graphic designers also strive to make their work appear interesting, eye-catching, and fun, like my poster here. Tim's poster shows pictures of different types of robots. He uses a heart to indicate the word “love.” It uses different early-computer fonts and reads: "I heart robots. If you do too, join robophiles club! See Tim at the activities fair.” TIM: I want to communicate the idea that my new robot enthusiasts group is way cool, and that people should think about joining. I'm using photography to help convey my message. Here it's pictures of robots. I also use typography to drive home the point that this group is kind of for techies. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, yes, I'm a bit of a techie. An image shows the word "type" in different fonts, sizes, and colors. TIM: Anyway, typography is the use of different type faces or fonts in a piece of graphic design. There is a close-up of the word "robots" in the center of Tim's poster. TIM: I used a font that looked sort of, you know, computer-y, so that people who like technology will know that this club's for them. MOBY: Beep. The word "robots" is shown in four different fonts. TIM: Right, it would have a much different effect if I'd used some sort of a script, let's say. Or a handwriting type face, or something else. The heart in Tim's poster is enlarged. TIM: And there's other stuff too. The heart is a graphic representation of the idea of love. Everyone who sees it will know what it means, even though I didn't really spell it out. Every element in a work of graphic design conveys the intended message. That includes the color, the size, shape, placement, you name it. And everything combines in a way that is noticeable and easy to understand. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well actually, graphic design has been with us as far back as the first known artists. An image shows drawings etched on a cave wall. TIM: Cave drawings are thought to be the earliest graphic representations of life. Images show pages of a book and a printing press. TIM: Once paper was invented, people started using that to design things like books. And the popularization of the printing press in the mid-1400s really pushed things along. TIM: But graphic design mostly took off in the nineteenth and twentieth centuries. A lot of this was due to advertising. Companies realized they could sell more products if they used well-designed packaging, printed advertisements, and displays. Images show a poster of activist yelling "attack" and a Tahiti tourism poster. TIM: Posters and billboards use striking images to catch people's eyes and make them pay attention to the message. Images shows many different logos. They use different fonts, shapes, colors, and artwork. TIM: Logos became very popular during this time, too. A logo is an easy-to-identify graphic symbol that stands for a company or organization. An animation shows a graphic designer using a computer. TIM: Later in the twentieth century, the arrival of computers brought graphic design to a whole new level. Graphics programs gave designers powerful tools to create anything they could imagine. Images show a "Happy Birthday Sally!" sign, a Mr. Robot book cover, an airplane safety manual with illustrations, and an illustration of a man in dark glasses. TIM: CD-ROM and internet design really took off in the 1990s. Of course, the technology took a while to get where it is today. But it wasn't long before computers and software could produce just about anything that graphic designers could dream up. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, I'm telling you, graphic design is all over the place. You pretty much can't go anywhere without seeing some graphic design at work. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You, you think you have a better idea for my poster? Yeah? OK, let's see it. Moby holds up Tim's poster. Moby changed the four pictures of robots to four Andy Warholesque pictures of his own face. TIM: Oh, yeah, I guess that could work too. Category:BrainPOP Arts & Music Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Transcripts